kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo (Shadows of Eternity)
Cleo (full name Cleopatra Endellion DeBuio) is the embodiment of the Darkness within Anthony's heart, and as such is his opposite in every possible way. She wields a Keyblade, like Anthony, called Remorse Unfathomed. She confronts Anthony, Lily, and Alex at various points on their journey before engaging Anthony in a final clash in an attempt to create the χ-Blade. Appearance Cleos appearance is slightly different as the game goes on. At first, she is simply a bustier version of Vanitas, with the helmet only covering her face and scalp as blonde hair cascades out the back. In Enchanted Dominion, her appearance is slightly different in that she now has black thorns twisting around her torso and arms; on her torso, the thorny vines create an "X" shape. When her face is finally revealed in the Unborn Core, she is shown to be pale, like Anthony, but her eyes are yellow and her face is much more defined, with high cheeks and wide eyes that would normally make her innocent looking. While her helmet is off, she flashes slasher smiles at Anthony in an attempt to unnerve him (or maybe she really is that happy...), but it doesn't appear to phase him. Personality Cleo has no light in her heart, and this is heavily reflected in her mannerisms. She is cold and calculating, manipulating the people she comes across to acheive her own goals and ambitions. The best example is when she tricks the Red Queen in Underland into marching with her Jabberwocky on Marmoreal. Here, she is able to sway the Red Queen into believing that it is "better to be feared than to be loved". Beyond this, she goes as far as to feed the flames of Judge Claude Frollo's anger and ambition, actually giving him the idea to use Quasimodo to lead him to the Court of Miracles. In the end, though, she seems less cruel and more resolute. She explains that though she knew it was wrong, she had to follow her heart. Her heart, being full of darkness, lead her to do many horrible things. As she faces Anthony, she tells him that in order to right her wrongdoings, she has to merge with him and create the χ-Blade. In the end, though, she fades into darkness and returns to Anthony's heart. Battle Style Main Article: Cleo (Boss) In battle, Cleo likes to utilize attacks like Riku and Vanitas; Dark-Element rushes and attacks where she disappears only to reappear behind you or above you. She deals long strings of attacks like Sora, but has no combo finisher, which leaves her open to a riposte. When her HP dips below 50%, she will temporarily turn invincible and perform an attack similar to Riku's Dark Aura, and this repeats again at 25% and 1% HP. Defeating her the first time nets Anthony the spell Magnet. Her second defeat earns Lily the Berserk Combo ability. Third time out, Alex grabs the spell Fira. Fourth and fifth time, she merely gives an HP boost to Lily and Anthony (at different times). Since she is the final boss for Anthony, her sixth defeat earns him the X Report #3. Quotes *''"Those three stick together like bugs on flypaper... Time to rip 'em off one by one."'' - To Maleficent *''"You scrawny little insect. I set you on this little mission to make you stronger, but all you've done is get softer."'' - To Anthony *''"He's like a butterfly flitting from world to world-- every time he lands, chaos erupts."'' - To Alex about Anthony *''"Where's my pest spray when I need it? Guess I'll have to squash you personally."'' - To Lily *''"When you and I finally join together, we will undergo a beautiful metamorphosis and create the ultimate Key... The χ-Blade!"'' - To Anthony *''"Spread your wings with me and dance the mosaic waltz of death and rebirth!"'' - To Anthony during Final Battle *''"Dreams... Hope... Are such things really beyond the reach of my dark Heart? ... No matter. I enter my dark cocoon in order to rise triumphant."'' - To Anthony (and herself) after being defeated in the Final Battle. Trivia *Cleo seems to have a fixation on bugs and, more specifically, butterflies. *Cleo's personality (and maybe her buggy mannerisms) may have been influenced by Larxene during her character development. *Cleo is, so far, the only specifically female Unversed. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Bosses Category:Unversed Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Characters